Mysterious Knight
by blackcat4
Summary: KITT noted that it was the van that passed them earlier on the highway. He noted the license plate number, the make and the coloring and the fact that the words “MYSTERY MACHINE” were painted on the side-
1. Default Chapter

On a dark stretch of highway a lone black trans am made it's way. The black asphalt disappeared under the tires. A lone red light flashing back and forth on the hood was all that told that this car was far from ordinary. Inside the driver read an old mystery novel. The car was on auto and driving itself. For most this would be un-nerving, but not for the man behind the wheel.

"Michael, you've been reading that book for some time. Shouldn't you get some sleep."

"Can't KITT, this book has me hooked. It's a good mystery."

"I see, I've downloaded the latest information on the author Michael, if you care to look."

"That's ok KITT, thanks."

As they passed a city sign KITT noted the time.

"Michael it is now 12 am."

Michael gave KITT a pat and smiled.

"Well I wonder if today will be as eventful as the last few years have been."

"I do not get what you mean Michael." KITT stated with confusion.

"Buddy, It's October the thirty first. Don't tell me you forgot what holiday that is."

"No I haven't Michael, I don't forget. October Thirty first is."

Michael butted in "Halloween KITT. The day of ghosts, ghouls and frights."

"Michael, Ghosts and Ghouls are figments of the imagination and are not real. The facts state that ghosts and the like are only products of children's overactive imaginations."

"KITT that may be true, but Halloween is also good for candy and sweets. Costumes and fun."

"I don't see how confections made of sugar is good for you, and dressing up is a child's pastime."

"Maybe so, but I wonder if Bonnie will let me dress you up KITT."

"You wouldn't." KITT exclaimed.

"Maybe a nice coat of Orange paint, you'd make one cool looking pumpkin."

"I don't agree. First it was the fuzzy dice, now you want to paint me like a vegetable." KITT said in a distressed voice.

"I'm only kidding KITT, besides, black is a good color for Halloween." Michael laughed.

"Good, because I'm not. I do like my black color."

The two continued on their way down the dark Highway. A sort time later two headlights came up quickly from behind them, and the vehicle blew past KITT and Michael. Jolting Michael up out of his slight state of sleep.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"I do believe it was a 1969 van Michael. I was not able to get a fix on the make though. It was green in color and going by us at a very fast rate of speed."

"Teenagers." Michael sighed as he leaned back, trying to shut his eyes again.

A few hours later Michael was driving. They came up to a rather small looking farm town.

"Michael, Devon's calling." KITT stated.

"Patch him thru." Michael replied while pressing a few buttons. Devon appeared in KITT's monitor looking rather proper in his normal business attire. Michael could almost swear the man slept in his suite but knew better. Smiling he looked at his boss.

"What is it Devon?"

"An assignment. Flag has been called in to investigate some mysterious circumstance. Apparently there has been some odd sounds and happenings in a town called Monks Corner. The locals don't know what to make of it and it's scaring people off. The local mayor has called us in to investigate. I'm having Bonnie send KITT the necessary information. Do be careful Michael, there may be more here then meets the eye. And it is Halloween after all."

"Will do Devon."

With that the video monitor went dark.

"KITT how far are we away from Monks corner?"

"Twenty minutes at normal speed.."

"Good." Michael replied as he got comfortable.

"Michael, I've done some research. Monks Corner is a small town. Seemingly everyone knows each other. Their crime rate is low, they have one small store and a police station with one jail. It seems like the small towns you read about in books Michael."

"Thanks buddy anything else."

"Their town is situated near an old refining mine, near that is a lake. But other then that, there isn't much of any other information. My best estimate Michael is that they are not very computer orientated."

"Great, sounds like a nice town to spend Halloween in. No high tech criminals."

After a short time the two passed a sign announcing they had entered the town.

In the distance they could see that the early morning light was appearing over the horizon, giving everything a early morning glow. KITT pulled into a parking spot beside a large green van. KITT noted that it was the van that passed them earlier on the highway. He noted the license plate number, the make and the coloring and the fact that the words "MYSTERY MACHINE" were painted on the side with flowers. Michael went into the store to find out about some place to stay for the night. He was told the old mansion up the road was made into a bed and breakfast.

KITT watched as the driver of the van came out of the store ahead of Michael. A rather young man, carrying a bag of groceries. As he opened the door to the van he let the door bump KITT's.

Irritated KITT's activated his scanner to get a better view of the inside of the van. He noted three other people and a dog inside.

"Typical Teenager's, No respect for other people's things." KITT thought.

Michael came out a short time later and saw the van pull out and head up the road.

"KITT that wasn't the van that passed us on the road was it?" Michael asked.

"Yes Michael, it was. And though I don't scratch do to the MBS, the driver of that vehicle did bump my door with is while he tried to get into the vehicle."

"Your fine, Seems the only place to stay in this town is the bed and breakfast so lets get going."

KITT pulled out and let Michael drive up the road. Near the top of the hill they stopped. Ahead of them they saw the van, it's for ways on and the driver trying to start it. The tell tale sound of a car out of gas and chugging could be heard.

"I don't believe this." KITT grumbled.

Michael got out of KITT and smiled.

"Your not going to offer them help are you Michael?" KITT asked.

"Sure KITT, what would Devon say if we didn't help those in need."

"I'm sure with these people, he wouldn't mind." KITT replied.

"KITT, I bet if we help them, somehow they will return the favor."

"Alright Michael." KITT knew he was beat.

Michael walked up to the old van and knocked on the window, the driver lowered in and looked at Michael. His well kept blond hair twinkled in the light. Next to him sat a stunning red head in a tight skirt and blouse.

"Need some help?"

"Sure mister, this seems to happen all the time. And we just had it fixed."

"Where are you guys going?" Michael asked.

"Looks like we will be staying at the bed and beanfeast till I can get our ride fixed."

"Well so are we." Michael said. "I'm Michael Knight."

As Michael offered his hand to shake the man offered his.

"I'm Fred, this is Daphne," he pointed to the red head, then motioned to the back of the van. The brunette with glasses and wearing an odd orange sweater and skirt nodded.

"I'm Velma, this is shaggy and Scooby Doo." She said as she pointed to the skinny guy and his rather large dog in the back."

"I see, well pleasure to meet you all. Let me see if I can tow you the rest of the way."

"I don't think your sports car can tow our van mister, you might blow a rod or something." Fred stated.

"I don't think that's a problem." Michael said as he went to KITT and got in, "ok pull around him, we are going to tow him to the inn."

"I don't think Bonnie intended for me to be a tow truck Michael."

"Oh, come on KITT, you mean to tell me that you can't do a simple task like this."

"I never said I couldn't Michael."

"Well that's the spirit KITT." Michael grinned as he drove KITT in front of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

1Knight Rider is copyright to Universal/MCA. No infringement is intended nor implied with these works of fiction.

Scooby Doo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbara.

Chapter 2

The Mystery Machine was pulled to the front of the inn. Michael got out and so did the gang.

KITT's scanner flashed back and forth as he watched the gang, still feeling a bit irked that he had to help them. After more pleasantries were exchanged most of the group went into the inn to check in. Only two stayed behind, the thin man with the green shirt and the dog.

"Well Scoob, why don't we check and see if we can find some food, our rations are getting pretty bare."

"Right Raggy." Replied the overly large dog.

KITT scanned the dog. Had the dog just spoke. He checked over his sensors and did a diagnostic to check. Sure enough everything checked out. He did hear the dog speak. As Shaggy and Scooby walked past KITT Shaggy looked into him.

"Wow Scoob, check this out, looks like some kind of spaceship."

"Reah, a race rip."Scooby giggled.

"Check it out Scoob, he's got a tv in there. I wonder what kind of stations he gets?"

"Rorts Rossibly." Scooby answered.

"Yeah, it is a sports car isn't it." Shaggy laughed.

KITT inwardly sighed. Though he was used to remarks about his interior, he didn't need a dog giggling about it. His sensor then picked up Michael heading over. Michael saw Scooby and Shaggy looking into KITT and smiled.

"Like what you see guys?" Michael asked."

"Sure do. You get tv in there, that's groovy man" Shaggy said smiling.

Fred, Velma and Daphne walked over.

"Come on guys, we got a two rooms. Girls can have one, us guys will have the other."Fred stated. Michael walked to the back of KITT who popped the trunk. Michael took out his duffle bag, and walked to the others.

As the group walked into the inn they headed up the stairs. Scooby and Shaggy stayed a bit behind.

"Leave it to us Scoob to stay in the creepiest place in town."

"Ray, reepy." Scooby said with a tinge of fear in his voice. He looked around and caught the sight of a shadow moving. Which naturally scared him.

"RIKES!" He yelped as he jumped on Shaggy's back. Michael and Velma turned to see Shaggy carrying scooby.

"It's only a shadow Scooby, old places are usually like that." Velma sternly answered.

"Is he always this jumpy?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, save for when you give him a scooby snack." Velma replied.

"Scooby snack?" Shaggy and Scooby stated in unison and looked at each other.

"I don't want to know." Michael said as he shook his head.

The group split off into their rooms and got situated. As they met up again they decided to check out the town, for something to do.

"Mr. Knight, would you like to join us?" Daphne said.

"Sure, sounds great." Michael replied as he walked over and took Daphne by the hand. Fred had a bit of a look of jealously on his face, but it only lasted a moment.

"Maybe we can find some place to eat." Shaggy stated while rubbing his stomach.

"Rah, rom race ro reat."Scooby replied, following Shaggy's actions.

"Ok, ok, guys don't make a scene, I saw a nice little restaurant up the road." Michael smiled as the group headed out. "I just have to check something in my car, I'll catch up ok."

"Ok Michael." The group said. As they began to walk off Michael ran over to KITT and got in.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah Michael, might I ask about how long we are going to stay in the same vicinity as that talking mammal?" KITT replied dryly.

"KITT that isn't nice. The dog is ok, bit of a coward but ok."

"Easy for you to say, you won't smell like dog and be shedding for days if he sits on you."

KITT responded.

"KITT find me everything you can on this group, I talked a bit to Fred, he says they solve mysteries, their name is Mystery Inc."

"Alright Michael, but it will take some time."

" Ok, I'm going with the gang up the road to the restaurant. Find a nice cool parking spot and let me know when you find something."

"Alright Michael." KITT replied as Michael got out. He turned bumped into Velma knocking her glasses off. .

"Oh, sorry," Michael bent down and picked up her glasses and handed them over, "I thought you went with the others."

"I stayed behind. I saw the inside of your car and since I'm into science I thought I'd ask you about it."Velma replied while she put her glasses on.

"Shouldn't we go meet up with the others?" Michael asked.

"They will be at the restaurant, and if I know Shaggy and Scooby, they will be there a while." Velma smiled.

"Alright." Michael warmly replied. KITT opened the doors for them both.

Velma climbed inside and looked around in aw at the array of monitors, LCD's and readouts.

"Jinkies, this looks like something out of one of those science fiction movies." She replied.

"You can kind of say that." Michael smiled.

Velma continued to look around the cabin as Michael started KITT up.

"Mr Knight, what is this for?" Velma asked as she pointed to KITT's voice box."

"It's just a little computer, something to help me drive on long road trips." Michael replied.

"How can you afford all of this, what do you do?"

"Well, I work for the Foundation for Law and Government."

"Wow, so your with the police." Velma inquired.

"We work with the police, we go after criminals that operate above the law." Michael stated.

"So this Foundation, they own this car, and you just drive it around?"

"Well it's more then a car, it's my partner." Michael stated.

"And more then just a small computer that helps you drive." KITT stated. Velma looked to the voice box in shock.

"It.. It talks, this car talks?" She stated, she smiled and looked to the voice box.

"Velma, meet KITT, KITT Velma." Michael laughed as he pulled out.

"Pleasure to meet you Velma. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, KITT if you prefer" KITT said in gentle tone, knowing from experience how some take his ability to talk as a large shock.

"T..the pleasure is mine. Wow, an artificial inelegance in a car. I knew it was possible, I just didn't think anyone would have been able to pull it off without the proper resources."

"Well Knight Industries and FLAG have the resources."

"KITT I have so many questions for you, do you mind?" Velma asked happily.

"Not at all Velma." KITT warmly stated.

As the two drove down the hill to the restaurant the Velma continued asking KITT about himself, what processors he used. Though on some things KITT couldn't answer because it was classified. He liked talking to someone who was so knowledgeable about science. KITT was even able to get more information out of her about Mystery Inc. As they parked Velma got out and smiled.

"Thanks for the interesting chat KITT."

"Anytime Velma." KITT replied.

As the two got out they caught up with the rest of the gang.


End file.
